


Below the Belt

by Pressfourforwhores (Glitterbomb)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, G!P Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbomb/pseuds/Pressfourforwhores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a one on one dance rehearsal things begin to heat up between Beca and Chloe, and it shows. G!P Chloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below the Belt

Chloe Beale had a penis. It wasn't a big deal, it had been there since she was born. Except it kind of was a big deal and it kind of bugged her that it was there (sometimes she was proud though because, well, she was huge). She sighed as she ran her hand over the front of her compression shorts because as much as she hated them she still needed them.

They worked quite well though they left deep imprints in her skin that took hours to disappear and when she got hard it was incredibly painful; she turned to Aubrey with her hands out to the sides and an expectant look on her face, although Aubrey didn't look away from her book she responded "it looks fine" as she flicked another page over; Chloe threw her head back and groaned "you didn't even look!"

"That's because I looked the other two times" Aubrey snarked back "I don't understand why you're wearing them, it's not like you're going to get that close to her". She had a point (she always had a point) so she hooked her fingers under the hem of the shorts and began pulling them down, "woah" Aubrey suddenly spluttered from her corner of the room "warning please" Chloe smirked while her eyebrows furrowed as she ran her finger over the dark red marks over the lower part of her abs "not like it's anything you haven't seen before".

As she entered the rehearsal area she noticed she was the only person in the room giving her time to prepare for the session ahead. Once she'd finished setting up the playlist and warmed up she ran her hand over her crotch again, still paranoid that the bulge was noticeable she was startled by a sudden voice from the doorway "So is that a dance move or are you feeling yourself up?" spinning to face a smirking Beca her heart stopped pounding so hard and she managed to reply without letting any shakiness into her voice "oh you know" she begins "I'm pretty confident about all this" she smirks gesturing in the same way she had when she burst into Becas' shower (thankfully she had remembered to wear a bath robe before she'd burst in to keep her little secret hidden).

Beca laughed softly causing Chloes' heart to flutter slightly, her crush on the petite brunette had grown a lot since they had met at the freshers fair, it wasn't that obvious even though Aubrey had figured it out (though Chloe will never know how), still she tried to keep it on the down low so as not to make Beca uncomfortable when they hung out. "Hey Beale" Beca disrupted her thoughts by waving her hand in front of Chloes' face, "where'd you go just then?" she smirks, but it has a tinge of fondness to it that makes Chloes' chest go tight, she panics for a moment though thinking that maybe Beca knows; she chuckles nervously to hide it before saying "nowhere Becs" giggling at the way Beca cringes at the nickname. Beca side eyes her with a curious glance before shrugging away whatever thoughts she was having.

"So" Beca began stretching her arms above her head and grimacing at the popping noise her back makes "what are we doing first?", Chloe strode towards her and stood beside her as she began to warm up again "we'll have to run through the whole routine" she replied, much to Becas' disappointment "really? The entire thing?" she groaned. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at her child like behavior "yes Beca" she drawled "the entire thing, we need to figure out what you're struggling with" she smirked while Beca pouted.

Beca muttered something about struggling with the entire routine to which Chloe rolled her eyes "well we'll just have to practice the whole thing over and over won't we?" her only reply was a groan. The first half hour of practice went without issue, apart from Becas' apparent inability to create hearts with her hand ("really Beca? how hard could it even be?" "oh shut up"), as they had a water break Chloe couldn't help but look at Beca, she was wearing a small vest that showed off a nice amount of skin, and her sweatpants were tight enough to draw attention to Becas' ass; as she stared Beca brought out her water bottle and took a long drink from it at which point Chloe noticed her skin shining from a small amount of sweat and throat slightly bobbing as she swallowed the water, she felt a soft twitch in her crotch and swiftly averted her gaze as she began choking on her water.

She felt a soft touch on her back and heard Beca asking if she was alright, her eyes were watering and her throat burning but she gave Beca a thumbs up, even if it was just to get her to take her hand off her shoulder because it was causing to many feelings for her to focus. As she gasped for breath as her choking fit faded off she noticed Beca giving her an odd look, "what?" she rasped, Beca made a small noise in response so Chloe cleared her throat of the remaining liquid and asked her again, Beca looked up sharply "what?" she asked in confusion though her eyes suddenly began to drift downwards again; "what are you looking at?" Chloe mutters "is there something on me?", she runs her hands over her shirt to remove the imaginary lint.

"No" Beca murmurs "I was just wondering..." she tapers off as she suddenly, to Chloes' surprise, grabs the hem of Chloes shirt and tugs it up just above her abs; "I was just wondering what these marks were" Beca finishes running her finger over them. Chloe jerks back from the touch causing Becas' brow to furrow "ticklish" she hastily explains tugging the shirt back down, "so, what are they?" Beca demands,  
"it's probably something I just lead on earlier" Chloe lied glancing away from Becas face  
"and it goes all the way around?" Beca says quirking an eyebrow at her as she leans forward to tug the shirt back up to prove her point but Chloe dances away from her touch.

"We should really get back to practicing Becs" Chloe says with forced enthusiasm clapping her hands together though upon noticing Becas' concerned look she sighs and looks at her with a pleading expression "I'll tell you, but after we rehearse ok?". Beca, though she feels conflicted, agrees to this proposal nodding as she takes up her position beside Chloe; Chloe tries to keep her mind off of the matter as they rehearse, all she hopes is that by the end of the session is that Beca will have forgotten about it or that she will have a believable excuse.

It begins to show that Chloe isn't paying attention to the session and she considers ending it early so she can make a get away but as she looks over at Beca, who is still struggling to get the arm movements right, she puts aside her discomfort and stands behind Beca. Beca glances into the mirror in front of them and looks at her with confusion; Chloe reaches around Becas waist and grabs her wrists, accidentally pulling Becas' back into her front, no part not touching, Chloe swallows harshly, her chest tight with fear but she pushes past it and forces Becas' hands to follow her lead.

"This is how you do it" she murmurs into Becas' ear, highly aware of the small gasp that escapes Beca as her lips accidentally brush the lobe; she feels another twitch and tries to think of anything and everything, from naked grandmothers to dead puppies but still with Beca against her like this none of it works. She distracted and doesn't hear Beca call her the first two times she calls her, she notices the third because she swivels in her arms and suddenly they're face to face, it doesn't make her situation better so she tries to pull back as she feels herself harden because of Becas' hot breath on her face. Beca stops her though, putting her hands on her upper arms, keeping her tight against her and she feels like she could cry because this is not how she wanted it to be revealed.  
"Chloe" Beca says as she flexes her hands gently on her arms, "are you ok?" her brow is furrowed again and the worry in her eyes makes Chloe feel a pang of sadness; "I mean you've been acting kinda of-" she's cut off as Chloe crushes their lips together mid sentence, her eyes wide and in shock she has no time to react to the kiss (nor the time to wonder what the hell in Chloes trousers is digging into her) before Chloe tears away, "shit Beca I'm sorry" Chloe rambles pulling from the embrace that is suddenly to much to handle now, she takes a step back preparing to run and hide back in her dorm.

As she turns she's surprised by a hand on her shoulder and cringes expecting Beca to be angry, instead as she's spun around and Becas arms slide around her neck and pull her down for another kiss; her eyes close as a tongue softly traces her lips causing them to part slightly to allow her own to graze it as well. She pulls back with a yelp when Becas' hand cups her crotch, Beca stands there confused and a little horny "dude, what the hell was that?" she moves forward with the intention of groping Chloe again; Chloe backs up so that her hand can't reach her again, "right, see, you know when I said I'd explain those marks later?" Beca nods, "well now it looks like I'll have to explain them now" as Becas' face contorts to worry again Chloe rushes to amend her word choices, "it's nothing bad" she says waving her hands in front of her, before a look appears on her face "well it might be, but it's really not".

Beca tells her to shut up and just explain at which Chloe scratches at the back of her neck "would it be ok if I just showed you?" she asks while toying with the hem of her trousers, "I mean, it would kinda not leave any doubt you know?" and Beca nods before making a gesture for her to get on with it, Chloe gives her a look and says "just don't freak out ok?" and Beca looks confused all over again. Chloe takes a deep breath and fiddles with the drawstrings for a moment before slowly dragging both trousers and boxers down to around her knees, she scrunches her eyes shut and draws a deep breath preparing for the shouts, but she hears nothing and then she feels a cold hand on her dick and squeaks.

Beca stares up at her with a blush "sorry" she murmurs but just as she's about to take her hand away Chloes' wraps around it keeping it in place "it was just cold" she whispers, as if someone would come in and disturb them. Beca looks into Chloes eyes and her hand begins to move taking Chloes' with it sliding toward the head, she runs her thumb over it gathering some pre-cum before sliding her hand back down towards the base, "oh" Chloe breathes out tilting her head back and her eyes slide close as the hands begin to move faster.

Beca bites her lip as she feels the heartbeat under her palm, she begins kissing at Chloes' neck, licking and nipping as her hand moves quickly and Chloes hands are now grabbing onto her shoulders tightly to keep herself upright; Chloes breathing becomes labored and a blush begins to travel up her neck, she hisses as Beca drops to her knees and licks the tip of her dick. It's enough to make her cum her dick twitching as she does so, she drops to her knees the pleasure finally making them buckle and she's eye to eye with Beca who's chin is glistening with the cum that landed on it and has trails of it streaking their way down her neck.

She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off as Beca grabs the back of her head and pulls into an open mouthed kiss, she groans as she tastes herself on Becas' tongue pulling her in tighter as her dick begins to harden again. She dips her finger under the hem of Becas' trousers and panties, and grins from where she planting kisses on her neck when Beca jokingly asks "so, will you go on a date with me?" it's followed by laughter that sounds more like panting, it turns into a moan when Chloes hand fully pushes into her underwear. "I'd love to Beca" Chloe says as she nips at Becas' earlobe, she pushes her fingers inside of Beca reveling in the wetness "I'd love to".

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this but not for a while because I'm going to be filling some prompts on the kink meme.


End file.
